


VID: Move Like U Stole It

by se42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: A fanvid about 13x10 "Wayward Sisters." The Winchesters are stranded in alternate dimensions. Their friends come to the rescue and steal the show. Ensemble (Jody, Donna, Patience, Claire, Alex, Kaia) + Jody/Donna, Claire/Kaia.





	VID: Move Like U Stole It

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the femslash con [TGIF/F](https://tgifemslash.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Music: "Move Like U Stole It" by ZZ Ward  
> Length: 3:19  
> Source: Mainly uses 13x10 footage; supplemental footage from 13x01-3, 13x09.

  


Streaming: [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/257381313) [ password = wayward ] // [Youtube](https://youtu.be/sugwRynHZlA)

on [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/171278712439/fanvid-about-supernatural-13x10-wayward-sisters) // [vid post on Dreamwidth](https://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/25841.html) (with downloads)


End file.
